


Collection of Shorts

by Star7



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Hello Kitty, Nostalgia, Random & Short, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Silly, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star7/pseuds/Star7
Summary: Random short tweet fics posted on social media. Saved here for permanence. Each stands alone.1) Sendoh's Jacket2) Rukawa's Wedding Day3) Rukawa's Summer Job
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sendoh Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Sendoh's Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an idea by Kay @kay_senru

(0/21) A senru ficlet. Kay put this idea in my head. Thought I'd try writing something short. enjoy below->

(1/21) It's dark. And warm. The world is far away and muted, safe behind a screen. Rukawa takes a breath, and the old air curls. His eyes move. It is dark and cool here, cocooned in blackness.

(2/21) His eyelashes brush against something rough. Tickling the fabric softly. A blindfold? He makes a minute motion, touching his lips with his tongue tentatively. He can feel his limbs but he cannot see them. There is heat on his skin soothed by some phantom breath. 

(3/21) He feels thirsty. Hungry. Or something in between.

(4/21) Gently he flexes his ankles and then each finger. Moving one by one. His chest rises and falls. It feels so strange to be connected to his body and yet so separate. He is not there. A fog divides his body and mind. There is only warm air. And this... scent.

(5/21) He breathes again. His eyes close and the whole world sinks around him. The scent becomes everything. He feels as if he is floating in it. There is nothing but this blackness, and his breath. This warmth. This need burning in his throat.

(6/21) He can taste it. Feel it. Even though he is alone in the dark there is still something... no, someone. Lingering. Pressing against his eyes. Meshed into the very fabric of his breathing. He is not alone. The scent is all around him.

(7/21) He doesn't move. Can't. Lost and breathing and still. He drinks the air. The scent. And the darkness. Warm and rich. He has no intention of remembering a world outside. He needs nothing else. The scent will soothe his thirst.

(8/21) A sudden sharpness. The light pierces like a knife. He groans, hurt, twisting as if he could defend himself from the burning. "No-" he protests. The scent abandons him. Fleeing from him and leaving him unsatisfied. The darkness, his safety and comfort, suddenly ripped away. 

(9/21) It hurts. It is like being born.

(10/21) He gasps a breath of empty air. No scent to feed him. The outside. It breaks in upon him. Cruel world. He reaches for his comfort, the precious darkness. The scent is pulled beyond his reach. His small moment of satisfaction is gone.

(11/21) He cracks open an eye as a shadow falls over him, blocking out the horrendous brilliance of the light. His limbs, previously limp and languid, contort and tense in response. What? Why? No-

(12/21) His assailant tilts his head, looking down on him. "Kaede."  
Colour rushes in, the blue above, the gentle motion of green leaves against a bright sky. He makes a final desperate snatch for the fabric, but it is gone.

(13/21) "Are you sleeping under my jacket again?"

(14/21) Rukawa groans and puts a hand over his eyes to defend them from the sun directly overhead.  
Sendoh smiles down at him.  
Rukawa watches jealously as the jacket slips up Sendoh's arms and settles on his shoulders. Covers his chest. Surrounds his body. Exudes his scent.  
That's - mine.

(15/21) That should be mine.  
I am still so hungry. Thirsty. Something... in-between.

(16/21) "The day is getting hot. Want to come back to my place? I don't know about you but I need a bite to eat."  
Rukawa stares groggily at the printed white letters, crisp on the silken blue.  
A bite to eat.  
"Only if it's you."

(17/21) "Huh?" he tilts his head. Not understanding.  
Rukawa breathes again. The scent lingers only a little. It is far from enough to satisfy. His throat... burns. He has the compulsion to push his nose into that tilted neck and drink him in.

(18/21) You. You. I want you eat you up. Take you into my body and drown in you.

(19/21) He shakes his head. "Nothing."  
Sendoh holds out a hand. Rukawa eyes the cuffs. The sleeves. The sheen of the fabric. He remembers the scent and reluctantly takes the hand.

(20/21) I want to be lost in the folds. Let me feed upon you a little longer.

(21/21) [Insert cute picture of Sendoh pulling back his jacket, under which Rukawa is napping in the park.]


	2. Rukawa's Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukawa has doubts on the morning of his wedding.

(0/15) Another short senru ficlet just for fun. Love them.

(1/15) Last night I dreamt we were playing basketball again. I took it as a bad omen.  
Why that dream, after so long? Am I pining for something that is gone? Clinging to a broken dream? Is that all this is, and all that he means to me?

(2/15) Perhaps he is becoming a memory already. Something that will weigh me down. I should move on, I think, even as I sit and brush my hair before the mirror. My eyes unseeing. I feel confused by the morning light. Like I don't know where I am.

(3/15) He isn't here. The side of the bed is empty and cold. It is just me, and my dream of the past, and the sick feeling in my stomach. Just me, to torment myself.  
It all seems wrong. All my thoughts and doubts and fears mock me.

(4/15) I have the rest of my life to think about, I tell myself. I have this day. This moment. I should be seizing something. Stepping forward. Strong. I shouldn't be dreaming. Dreaming about the past. But I just can't seem to... forget.

(5/15) I had dreamt of the way he used to fly. The way he used to smile. The youth in his features and the promise of glory and infinite tomorrows. It had all been so exciting then. A world fresh and new and all for us to conquer.

(6/15) But it is the past. I don't fly any more. I plod, through train stations and corridors. I don't imagine I can defeat the world. Tomorrow means more bills to pay. I look down and see the grey of my suit like handcuffs on my wrists. Something huge aches in my chest.

(7/15) Just what is it I long for so much? The boy who could fly, who danced his way into my soul and bound me to his smile? Or is it myself, as I was, when all the promise of the world lay before me and he was the whisper by my side.

(8/15) A knock. My sister's face appears in the doorway. "Do you need any help?" she asks.  
I shake my head silently and she sends me a knowing smile.  
"Cold feet?"

(9/15) I frown into the mirror. My hair shines like I've brushed it through a thousand times. Perhaps I have. My suit and waistcoat is pristine. The flower set upon my lapel. Red and white.  
It reminds me suddenly of our team jerseys and I curse myself for choosing the colours.

(10/15) "Kaede," she interrupts. "Are you ready to get married?"  
I shake my head again. I'm not ready. I'm definitely not ready.  
I look up at her. "I'm frightened," I confess.  
Frightened that I dreamt of the past instead of the man I am about to marry.

(11/15) What if he isn't the man I want? What if the man I want is the boy I knew so many years ago? What if what I really want is to be the boy that I was then, when I was with him.

(12/15) "Akira loves you," my sister points out. "You've been through so much. Don't be afraid."  
I know that. I know. I swear it is true. And yet it all suddenly feels so wrong.  
I shake my head. "How... how do I know this is right?"  
But she only smiles.

(13/15) You'll know it when you see him. In his suit. With his smile. His eyes that welcome. And the red and the white rose on his chest. You'll know it because when you look in his eyes you'll see it all reflected there. The memories and the feelings and the moments that belong to you both. That makes you who you are.

(14/15) "You'll know it, Kaede," she promises. "When you see him there. Waiting for you. You'll know."

(15/15) I reach out and touch the golden ring I am to give to him. Him. The boy who could fly. A loop unbroken. From the beginning to the end. And always. Built upon memories, yet forged for a future.  
I take a breath.  
"All right, I'm ready," I whisper. "Let's go."

=The End=


	3. Rukawa's Summer Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually this was originally meant to be a full fic. I planned to write it for someone's birthday. But since there's no point finishing it now I'm just reposting the teaser.
> 
> Warning for strong language :/

Rukawa had been working part time at the Sanrio store through the summer. It was a surprisingly good arrangement. Firstly, they paid reasonably well for the indignity. Secondly, it was pretty much the last part-time job in the entire district where he was liable to be spotted by his teammates and thereby mocked.

So once summer was over, he’d kept it up. Working his free Saturdays whenever possible.

Of course he had to dress in the prescribed uniform. He had a white cotton shirt (tiny Hello Kitty logo on the side), candy pink and white striped slacks (My Melody on the rear pocket), peaked cap (the red one with Keroppi) and chirpy name tag (“Hi! I’m Kaede!”). He’d been wearing it for a couple of months already, so he barely even felt like a fucking idiot any more. When he passed mirrors, he rarely stopped in horror at the way the pink trousers clashed with the red cap. It just was. And what it was, primarily, was money. In his bank account. Ka-ching.

Perfect arrangement. Until one bastard had to come and fuck it all up.

He had been playing Candy Crush on his phone under the checkout desk when the door opened, automatically switching on the whining noise of electronically played cutesy jingles.

Rukawa was only vaguely aware of the shadow moving into the shop, drifting self-consciously between shelves, making its way towards the counter.

“WELCOME!” Rukawa yelled as loudly as he could. Firstly, to be audible above the irritating doorbell which would continue to play for another 3 minutes at the minimum. Secondly, because his manager in the backroom wanted to be able to hear his greeting each and every time, otherwise he’d be in for an earful. “SANRIO IS THE PLACE WHERE ALL YOUR DREA-”

He trailed off.

Sendoh Akira was staring at him across the counter as if he’d just seen a ghost.

“What. The. _Fuck_?” Sendoh said.

Rukawa narrowed his eyes. “-MS COME TRUE,” he finished.

Sendoh gaped at him.

Rukawa leaned forward threateningly, and in a much lower voice, said, “What the hell do you want, asshole?”


End file.
